


A Robin's guide to getting your dad a date.

by TheCuriousCat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Bats invade Hal Jordan's life, Bruce Wayne tries to get himself a date, Cassandra Cain tries to get her dad a date, Confused Hal Jordan, Damian Wayne tries to get his dad a date, Dick Grayson tries to get his dad a date, Duke Thomas Tries to get his dad a date, F/F, F/M, Female Hal Jordan, Hal Jordan is slightly scared for her sanity, Jason Todd tries to get his dad a date, M/M, Stephanie Brown tries to get her dad a date, Still confused and now slightly concerned Hal Jordan, Tim Drake tries to get his dad a date, Trans Hal Jordan, Transitioned Hal Jordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCuriousCat/pseuds/TheCuriousCat
Summary: For Dick it starts with watching Batman worriedly berate Green Lantern for doing something dangerous.For Jason it starts with trying and failing to drink Hal under the table in a bar.For Tim it starts with bumping into Hal during one of his 'Coffee zombie' moods and ends up falling into a nightmare free sleep listening to Hal sing.For Cassandra it starts with looking into Hal's eyes and seeing how much the other woman cared about her family.For Stephanie it starts with seeing the look on her fathers face when Oliver Queen throws his arm over Hal's shoulder.For Damian it starts with looking at Hal and deciding that she would be his new mother.For Duke it starts with seeing a flicker of a future of Bruce happily married to Hal.It is decided that a plan is needed so for the first time ever, the Robin's got together with a shared goal in mind. Much to the shock of their partners.Where it all truly starts though is on a battle feild where Batman first sees Green Lantern fight and thinks that it's the most beautiful thing in the world and in a break room where Hal Jordan listens to Bruce Wayne talk about his kids with such love that she thinks she could just sit here forever.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Cassandra Cain/Raven, Duke Thomas/Isabella Ortiz, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Kate Kane, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 51
Kudos: 217





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to stop pretending that I have will power, I'm just going post all of my Ideas and update them when I can.

Hal has seen some shit during her years: Like her father crashing to his death in front of her, the general horribleness that is war and all the stuff she's seen during her time protecting the galaxy in the Green Lantern Corps. None of them have come close to how horrifying the sight before her is.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You've decided to run away from home?" She looks at the tiny little Robin sitting on her beat down sofa who knows sharply at her as he pets the cat and dog that have also appeared in her barely livable flat. "And you decided to come HERE? You do realize that Spooky hates me right?"

The little Robin stills. "You think that father dislikes you?" He asks making her laugh a little.

"I don't think kid, I know. Always has a snide remark waiting. 'I could have taken that hit and been less damaged Green Lantern'. 'That plan will get you killed Green Lantern'. 'Just because you can do something doesn't mean that you should Green Lantern!'. Though I suppose him hating me is way you're here?" The little Robin doesn't say anything but his eyebrows do furrow a little. She sighs. "You can stay but I have rules." He nods and sits up straighter.

" **Rule One:** You need to get changed. Not only is Robin a Gotham vigilantly but no one can know that I'm Green Lantern okay?" He nods again though it's a little stiff this time.

" **Rule Two:** I'm calling Agent A once a week to keep him updated on your health." The little Robin almost bolts off of the sofa with a snarl on his face but she holds up her hand, he glares at her but lets her continue. "You and I both know that Agent A probably already knows where you are, if you don't want Spooky to know then we need Agent A on our side. That means giving him stuff he can use to placid Spooky with."

"Tt, fine."

" **Rule Three:** " She says as she pulls out her tablet, opens her 'Box-Office Tycoon' game and hands it to him. "As rent I want you to keep my businesses growing and thriving while not making in-app purchases."

" **Rule Four:** You can't let this affect your sleep schedule or your eating habits. Got it?" The little Robin nods again and taps gently at the screen, She nods back then stands up. "That's everything. Now, I'm going to call Agent A and you're going to get changed. Have you eaten yet?" The little Robin shakes his head. "Alright, I'll also order pizza. You're a vegetarian right? I have some tuna and left over roast chicken for your pets too, I'll grab them on the way back in." The little Robin nods again though he looks happily surprised that she knew his eating preference.

Hal sighs again as she steps into her small hallway. This is not what she expected when she came home today, hopefully Spooky doesn't kill her when he finds out. The phone rings three times before she gets an answer. "Good evening, I'm sorry to say that Mr Wayne is busy at the moment but I would be happy to take a message if it's important." Alfred's tone is deeply unimpressed. She winces, Spooky is probably looking for the little Robin.

"Hey A, it's Hal."

"Oh! Miss Jorden, how lovely to hear from you. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Any scorn in his voice disappears, it's nice to know that she's appreciated somewhere.

"It's nice to talk to you too, umm, Bruce wouldn't happen to be busy lookin for a baby bird would he?"

"...May I enquire as to how you know that?" His voice losses some of it's cheer.

"It may be sitting on my sofa with no intention of going home or letting anyone know that it's here." The silence after she says that makes her nervous.

"Excuse me for a moment." Alfred doesn't wait for her reply, just sticks her on hold. That's not foreboding at all, the little Robin pops his head out of the living room. He looks smaller in her pajama top and she decides to start calling him Damian in her head. Once he sees that he's been spotted he walks over and sits on the floor at her feet with her tablet in hand.

The line clicks back on. "

"Is he alright?" Bruce's panicky voice upsets her for some reason, Damian fists one of her pants legs.

"He's fine Bruce, highly annoyed that Alfred snitched on him but other than that he's doing great." She can hear him sigh over the line, why does she hate this so much? "Do you know why he's here?" They both know what she's really asking.

"He did something incredibly stupid that could have gotten him killed so I benched him." Damian tenses at her feet.

"Dangerous for you or for him?" She asks.

"Is there a difference?" His voice is suddenly cold, it hurts but she ignores it.

"He grew up being trained by the most deadly assassins in the world Bruce, I'm not saying that what he did wasn't dumb. I wasn't there and neither of you have explained it to me. It could well have been the stupidest thing in the world but you've told me how his mother thinks, how his Grandfather thinks. Was it something **he** thought would be dangerous to do?" The line goes quiet for a while which is all the answer she needs.

"I was just so worried. He could have DIED!" He bursts out, Damian flinches a little meaning that he knew what he had done was wrong.

"I'm not saying that you're wrong to ground him Bruce, I'm just trying to figure out why I found him sitting on my sofa in the dark... How long is he grounded for?"

"Benched." He corrects making her huff out a laugh.

"The point of grounding someone is to take away something that they like. Just so you know."

It's his turn to huff out a laugh, Damian stairs at the phone in awe. "A month."

She nods. "Okay, I can do that."

"What?"

"I can watch him for a month, he's already here and he knows that he's not allowed to be Robin outside of Gotham. This way you don't have to worry about him sneaking out to be Robin anyway and he can get whatever it is he wants from running away" Damian doesn't seem happy about this but he continues to play the game she gave him so she counts it as a win.

"Or I could come and collect him." 

She hears a tearing sound and sighs, she liked those pants. "You could do that, I wouldn't even stop you. He's your kid after all but then what happens next time you ground him and he runs, he won't come back here since he knows you'll just come and get him." Her fingers tighten on the phone as forcibly forgotten memories try to resurface. "The next place he turns up might not be as willing to call you with updates." It's not what she wants to say but as assassiny as Damian is he's still ten and she's **not** going to be the one to explain child trafficking and child sex rings to him. 

Bruce seems to understand what she's not saying though. "Fuck!" He snarls followed by the sound of his fist going through a wall (She has that sound memorized for... reasons). "Fuck, okay. He can stay but I want daily updates."

"Weekly updates, those are the rules I agreed on with Damian and that's how it's going to stay." 

"He's **my son!** "

"And I've already broken the rules I agreed to by talking to you! Alfred was supposed to be the point of contact! Weekly updates Bruce! It's not that hard!"

"You don't understand Hal!" He snarls.

"I understand more than you do asshole. I'm not budging so agree or I'll make sure to only call Alfred." She snarls back.

"I'll pick up."

"I'll hang up."

She hears muffled swears before he hisses "Fine" and hangs up. Well then.

"So... pizza?" She asks the semi shocked boy, he blinks before his face falls back into an unreadable mask and he nods. "Okay then, the tuna and chicken are in the fridge on the second shelf." She sighs as he goes to the kitchen then picks the phone back up to call a pizza place.


	2. Chapter 2

So Hal has learnt many things about herself this past week, the biggest being that she has no idea how to be an adult. Sure, she has like three jobs. Pilot instructor, super hero and space cop but that apparently means nothing when she suddenly has a child to take care of. She can't eat three day old pizza because kids need vegetables, she can't sleep in because she has a dog that needs to go to the toilet every few hours and don't even get her started on the cat. She would prefer Dex-Starr and his hair balls are **lava!** She's at tiered and grumpy and filled with so much respect for Bruce who had to deal with this 24/7 x7. She blames all of this for the fact that her mouth has no filter.

It's the morning after her first update/argument and Carol decides that she's had enough time off, that morning with no time to even think of calling a babysitter (Not that she can afford one with all the money she's putting into 'healthy eating') so she has no choice but to take Damian and Titus with her.

"Hey Damian! I got an emergency work call, your coming with! Get ready!" She leashes up Titus and takes him for a quick run then returns. Damian is dressed in his Robin suit and looking at her with what she's come to understand is a hopeful look. Damn. "I'm sorry Damian, different job. You need to be dresses as a civilian." He nods sharply and goes to get changed but she notices him dragging his feet a little. Great, now she feels bad. Alfred watches her mockingly from his perch on the sofa arm rest. 

When he comes back in they head out, the drive over is quiet which is good because she doesn't think that she can concentrate on more than one thing right now. Every so often she'll check on Damian but each time he'll be absorbed in the game she gave him. Carol gives her an apologetic smile when she parks and exits the car meaning that the emergency was a lie. Her eyes narrow as her showman smile takes its place, Carol winces before looking at Damian and freezing.

"Hey Carol! Everything looks a little empty for a last minute share holder visit. What's up?" She says cheerfully as she walks up to the other woman, Damian and Titus following at her heels.

"Who's the kid?" Carol asks in part confusion and part avoidance of the question.

Hal, being unable to connect her mouth to her brain gives the first excuse pops into her head. "He's my son, I'm watching him for the month because his dads busy."

...

...

... Fuck! Did she really just say that! Why! Any excuse is better than that! 

Carol looks shocked. "I... I didn't know you had a son..." Hal hears what she's not saying, 'Why didn't you tell me you were a mother when we were dating?' She doesn't have an answer because she just lied but she can't take it back because why would someone **lie** about that? 

"Dad didn't want mom to be in danger so she wasn't supposed to tell anyone." Damian said matter of factly, at least one of them had their shit together.

"Oh..."

"Yeah, uhh, so whats the emergency?" She asks eventually and Carol jumps on the conversation topic.

"Ah! Yes, well there is a class coming to the hanger and they asked for you specifically."

Hal blinks in confusion. "They asked for...me? Are you sure?" Damian seems tense at her side but he doesn't speak again.

"Yes, they're all teens so it might be a bit harder to get their interest but one of the boys fathers insisted that you be the one to teach them. I would have said no because you took the month off but he gave us a **very** large donation Hal."

"... How large?" Carol just points behind her, oh wow. She doesn't know how she missed the four brand new fighter jets sitting on the air strip but she's never seen anything so beautiful.

"They're the newest models too, the one's that dropped last month." 

Hal whips around. "The ones from **last month!** Five of them! For me to teach a class! Who the hell is this guy!" As she says this she starts to get a sinking feeling in her chest. Who does she know who's stinking rich and has lots of kids...

"Oh look, they're here." Carol says instead of answering, not that she needs to when Duke Thomas steps off the bus in his Gotham Academy uniform and smiles at her.

"Hey mom! I can't wait to see where you work!" He even adds a cheery wave. She's going to kill Spooky.


End file.
